Under His Silver Countenance
by mbrattoo
Summary: I usually write Malecs but...This is the story of how Isabelle came to meet Meliorn and their time together. Were they in love? Did he mean to hurt her? How did he hurt her? It all began one night at a fae party but, where did it all end? And, how?
1. Chapter 1: Intoxicating

**So, to all of the lovely readers of my story "Just to Make Sure", I am not abandoning my story. I love you guys too much. And Alec and Magnus. I'm actually in the process of writing the next chapter. ;D**

**In the meantime, however, I thought I'd start something new. Kinda like a writing exercise, you know? I've always wanted to know exactly how Isabelle met Meliorn and just what went down so, I figured I'd give it a try.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Chapter 1: Intoxicating

**Characters: **Izzy, Meliorn, a bit of Alec and Jace

**POV: **Isabelle Lightwood's

* * *

><p>By the angel, faeries know how to have a good time. A <em>really<em> good time.

And, that's precisely why I'm dragging my brother along to this amazing party. He needs to have a good time for once in his life.

I'm really worried about Alec. Sure, he's a year older than me but, he's just so damn innocent and worries about _everything_. If he isn't worrying about me, he's worrying about Jace.

Which makes me worry about Alec and the stupidly ridiculous cycle continues.

Which reminds me of the other reason that Alec desperately needs to attend this party. Fae boys are absolutely stunning.

A little ruthless? Yeah. But, good for a week or so? You bet your ass.

I'm standing in my huge walk-in closet, trying to figure out what the hell to wear.

Faeries pull some weird crap so, I think I might wear my tailored skinny jeans. Although I look great regardless, if anything happens, it actually is a lot easier to react to things in pants rather than a skirt.

I pull the black pair onto my hips and strip out of my shirt. That's when I hear an obnoxious knock on my bedroom door, immediately followed by a creak as it swings open.

I turn around quickly, aiming a burning glare at whoever just barged in.

"Hey, Iz…" Jace starts until he realizes that I'm standing there in my jeans and a bra. "Holy hell! What are you trying to do? Blind someone?" He screams, covering his face but, not leaving.

"Jace. You're a frickin idiot. What do you want?" I turn back to my closet, trying to find the perfect shirt.

I'm not in any hurry. Jace is just my disgusting adopted brother. I couldn't care less what he sees or thinks. I'm not sure if the same can be said for Alec, though…

"I was just coming to see if you knew where my belt was?" He asks, knowing me too well to uncover his eyes. From experience, he knows that if he does, I will not hesitate to use my titanium whip.

"Why the hell would I know where your stupid belt is?" I ask, sighing. "Hey, Jace, could you do me a favor?" I don't wait for his response. "Lend Alec that blue dress shirt of yours. The Armani?" I say.

"Why should I when Alec doesn't even know what Armani is?" He asks, scoffing.

"Because it looks better on Alec, you idiot. Also, it shows off his eyes and everyone always falls in love with his eyes. Duh." I find a really tight green blouse and shrug it on.

"You can open your eyes." I tell Jace. He does, hesitantly.

"Also, he refuses to wear any of the clothes that I bought him because they're too far out of his comfort zone. Your clothes are basically Alec's style just, recently purchased." I say.

Jace caves and goes to find the shirt for Alec.

After much persuasion, I finally get Alec to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, along with the blue shirt, as well as a really nice pair of boots. I'm surprised that he even agreed with that much…

It takes us about twenty minutes to arrive at the party, which is, of course, already well underway.

"Alec, my dear brother, you will not leave my sight tonight. At all." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a few faeries that I'm familiar with.

The intoxicating music makes everything seem to make a _thump thump _sound that's really hard to ignore. It makes you just want to lose youself in the rhythm and beat around you. It's so disorienting.

That can be really dangerous. It's what makes it so easy to persuade mundanes, and even shadowhunters into ingesting things meant only for the fae.

Things that could very well kill them. An, sometimes, persuasion isn't even necessary.

"What? Why?" He asks, looking anxious.

"Because, you need to mingle. You'll never find a guy if you don't talk." Alec blushes and unconsciously flips his jagged hair out of his eyes.

"I… I don't need to find a guy. I'm perfectly happy as I am." He says, not sounding convincing at all.

Once we reach the group, a tall Fae boy approaches us.

He has long silver colored hair and gorgeously green eyes. Eyes like the grass. His skin is pale and almost silvery in color, as well.

I hardly get to talk to the other faeries before the Fae boy starts to speak.

"My, you are even lovelier than you were last I saw you." He says in a voice that's amazingly smooth and soft.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I ask, smiling to let him know that I actually _do _remember who he is.

"Dear, sweet Isabelle Lightwood." He smiles.

"You can call me Izzy, elf boy." I retort. We both laugh. Alec looks exceedingly uncomfortable and kinda like he wants to yank me from the boy's side as soon as possible.

"You're Meliorn, right?" I ask, still pretending not to know. I mean, of course, he's supposed to know me.

I am, after all, the only daughter of the Lightwood's and he has to keep in touch with the Institute, right?

"Yes, Izzy. I'm Meliorn. The Seelie Queen's knight?" He says it as if he's unsure.

So, Meliorn, are you gonna ask me to dance to this weird faerie music or are you just gonna stand there ogling?" I ask, trying to break the tension. It works.

Meliorn laughs. "Of course. I just wasn't sure if you'd be interested." He responds, looking at me questioningly.

I just shrug. I don't wanna seem too eager for this boy's attention. I've dealt with pretty boys, before.

As Meliorn takes my hand, I look back at Alec, a question in my eyes. _You'll be okay for a second? _He just nods. I give him a look that warns him against doing anything stupid. I see him give Jace a similar look from across the room.

We have to look out for each other. All three of us. We're all different kinds of reckless.

Jace is reckless with who he sleeps with. He has been for a while now. I guess it's just who he is. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't give a damn as to whom he pisses off.

Alec is reckless with himself. Not in a self harming way but, in a put-everyone-before-myself-way. He's quick to put himself in harm's way for anyone he cares about. He'd do anything for someone he loves which is probably why he's afraid to give his heart out.

And me? Well, I'm reckless with the guys I'm with. I go out with Downworlders almost exclusively. I just kinda want to go against the stupidly strict Clave. Who are they to tell me who to be with?

Plus, Downworlders are just sexy.

My sibling and I have more than a few problems. It'd be easy to say that it's because of the absence of parents. They're always away for Clave business and have been ever since I can remember.

But, that'd be a lie.

We're all so screwed up because we try so hard to be a family. We try to parent each other, whenever possible.

One of us goes out with our boyfriend/girlfriend; the other two will be there to intimidate him or her.

One of us gets into trouble, we'll get an extensive lecture from at least another one of us.

That's just how it operates. And, you know what? It works, it really does. It works really well and we're all happy, with or without Maryse and Robert. We love each other, we're a family and it's been the three of us like that for years.

The problems occur when all of us do something wrong. There's no one to make us feel guilty. No one that's able to help. It's scary.

Alec can't lecture. I can't chastise. Jace can't scold.

And neither one of our parents are even in the country. So, we're left to deal with it ourselves.

Meliorn has stopped walking and awoken me out of my trance. He smiles with that captivating mouth of his.

I don't know how long we're there. In the middle of this vast ballroom-turned-nightclub, dancing with abandon.

The music never stops; it's on an endless reel so I can't even count the time by songs changes. They all blur together, as does everyone else in the room as Meliorn twists us around and around.

It's all of the dizziness and disorientation of getting drunk without the alcohol. This boy is absolutely intoxicating.

Our dances vary from old and classical to modern and provocative. Until, at last, we're grinding against each other.

His chest is flush against mine, every inch of our bodies touching through the fabric of our clothes.

I tilt my head up and give him just enough time to push me away. He doesn't.

I join our lips. Despite the silvery-ness of Meliorn, his touch is warm. Oh, so warm.

His lips mold to mine perfectly and he doesn't even try to make the kiss go any further. It's a really sweet kiss.

I'll have to change that.

I gently slide my tongue along his teeth, asking for an invitation. His mouth opens more and I allow my tongue to stroke his for a bit.

It isn't that I'm not getting a response; it's just that he seems to want me, and me only, to take the initiative here. He wants _me to_ push _him._

I decide not to. I mean, this is nice enough, right? For now, anyway.

I wanna see this Meliorn again. He's interesting and mysterious and I don't want to spoil anything.

Besides, all we've done is dance. I'm not even sure if I like him yet, and most likely, the bit of Vodka that I had before we left the house may be interfering with my head.

I slip my tongue back into my own mouth and I hear an absolutely delectable sound emit from his throat. It's so soft that I almost didn't hear it.

"Isabelle, Izzy. Would you like to go out with me sometime? I'd love to learn more about you in a… _calmer_ setting." He says.

"Sure." I dig around in my bag for a second. "I press the tip of my pen into his hand, writing my cell phone number, along with my name on his hand.

The outside, too. There are far too many instances where I washed my hand, only to find the ink of some beautiful boy's pen washing down the drain, along with his number.

"I'll call you, okay?" Meliorn asks. It's just so adorable how he has to ask!

I have to admit, I love being in charge in a relationship. That's also why I could never be with another Shadowhunter. We're too demanding.

I lean up a bit, to kiss Meliorn on the cheek. He blushes under his silver countenance. God, that is just too adorable.

He's shy _and _a knight? I love guys that can fight.

"I'll be hearing from you later, I'm guess, gorgeous?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Isabelle." He smiles broadly, still holding onto my hand.

"Goodnight, Elf Boy." He smiles again and I head towards the room that I'd last seen my brothers enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was actually really fun to write. If you guys like it, I have a few ideas on the next chapters. It shouldn't be that long of a story, really. I might even write in Meliorn's POV, sometime.<strong>

**Please, leave your reviews and suggestions! I need to know if you guys liked it! Also, what do you guys think of the title? And, yes, I do accept anonymous reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strangely Human

**I'm sooo happy that you guys liked it! I was really iffy on this story just because it doesn't seem like Isabelle fics are really in demand or anything but, this is super fun to write so, here's chapter 2!**

**Also, thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Chapter 2: Strangely Human

**Characters: **Izzy, Alec, Jace, a bit of Meliorn (I'm quickly coming to like this character...)

**POV: **Isabelle

* * *

><p>It isn't hard to find Alec.<p>

Despite his extreme shyness at times, he really does draw a crowd. There are faeries of both genders swarming him and he actually doesn't seem all that uncomfortable.

His eyes never cease to draw attention whether he wants it or not. I'd kill for eyes like those. Mine are just a diluted grayish blue. His are a fiery cobalt.

As I get closer to the group, I see a long, lithe hand reach towards Alec's hair. He jumps but, only slightly.

The pale hand belongs to a slender boy about Alec's age. He has long and wavy red hair and hazel eyes. He wears a green brocade vest with a slim fitting pair of dark blue jeans.

In short, he's adorable.

I sidle up next to Alec. "Having fun, are we?" I say, nudging his arm.

"Izzy… Please." He rolls his eyes, seeming to forget the somewhat forlorn boy next to him. "Where'd that one guy go?" I take it that he's referring to Meliorn.

"Oh, I don't know." I say, with nonchalance.

"Did he try something? Where the hell-" Alec automatically responds.

"No, no. It's fine. _He's_ fine." I sigh a bit before continuing. "Actually, _Meliorn_," I make sure to emphasize his name, "Has asked me out." I say, grinning.

Alec just does that annoying eye roll of his again.

"Um, Alexander?" The Fae boy that I'd forgotten about asks timidly.

Alec and I look over at him.

"Would you like to dance? Or something?" He seems really unsure of himself.

The younger generation of faeries is far more human-like than their parents. They actually seem to… I don't know, _care, _is the word, I guess.

Alec looks around the room, probably making sure that no one we know is watching. Now, I have to roll my eyes.

"Go, you dimwit! This beautiful boy likes you!" I push him towards the boy. The boy catches him but, both of their faces are extremely red.

"By the angel, if you two don't go over than and dance, you will be on the receiving end of my whip." I threaten. They move towards the dance floor hesitantly.

I do a little victory dance.

Finally! Alec is far in the damn closet that he'll probably never find his way out. Which would be a pity because boys really seem to love him.

I can't believe he thinks that no one besides me knows. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't know? Same goes for Jace.

And, really, I wouldn't be surprised if mom and dad knew. The only reason they wouldn't is because they're never at home.

I watch Alec and What's-his-face dance timidly with each other and can't help but smile. Shy people are so adorable!

I decide to go find Jace. He's probably gotten into so much trouble already.

I go outside and start walking through the extensive gardens.

The garden of the Fae is so lush and green. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite this green before. Except for maybe Meliorn's peridot eyes, of course.

God, what am I doing? I just met the kid tonight. I need to get a hold of myself.

There are flowers hanging down everywhere in vines and, in the distance, I can hear a steady flow of water from the winding stream down past the hills.

I don't see anything out of place…

That's when I hear excessive giggling deeper into the brush. The giggles sound a bit like the tinkling of bells or something so, I know it has to be faeries.

I walk towards the sound, pausing every now and then to make out the deeper voice among them.

I decide to just barge in. I'm not a very patient person…

And, sure enough, there's Jace, lounging in a flower bed with about six Fae girls hanging onto his every word.

One of them is even stroking his golden hair and lightly braiding it, only to take it back out of the braids and start all over.

The other girls stare wonderingly at him, touching his tanned skin every now and then.

Faeries are such suckers for pretty faces. The Fae girls don't even realize how obnoxious and annoying he is.

Ugh. Disgusting. Why do I always have to be the one to find him?

"Jace, really?" I say, frowning.

"Yes, dear Isabelle, really. What? Surely, you're not jealous?" He say, grinning stupidly.

"Oh, yes, I am absolutely jealous of these airheads fawning all over you, Jace. Oh, what I would give to be them." I say, glaring at Jace.

"Jace," One of the girls cut in. "She's not bothering you, is she?" She asks him sweetly, turning to frown at me in the process.

Jace just hold a hand up, which shuts her up immediately. Ugh. Such puppets.

"I know, sweetheart." Jace says to me, sarcastically. "And, for that, I am deeply sorry. You are, after all, like an annoying sister to me." He says, still not letting up.

This has to stop. We could go on for days. Jace and I have always been pretty close since we're the same age.

Alec and I share our sinfully hot looks while Jace and I share our vanity.

"How long do you think you'll be?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Why? Alec's sick of the place already?" Jace asks, somewhat annoyed.

"Actually, I think he's rather enjoying himself." I say, deliberately not telling him.

"What? No way! Is he hooking up with someone? About time!" He scrambles up, completely ignoring the frowning and whimpering girls at his feet.

"Not exactly. But, he seems to taken a step towards that closet door!" I squeal.

We hurry back inside, hoping that Alec's still dancing with that boy.

We rush over to the dance floor and there he is! In that devastatingly adorable boy's arms. This is so exciting!

And they both look so much more comfortable, staring into each other's eyes. I can tell that they aren't falling for each other or anything stupid like that but, I can tell that they're having fun.

And, really, that's all Alec needs.

The song stops and Alec says something to the boy before sauntering in my direction. He stops short once he notices Jace here as well.

He starts to blush again.

"I…ugh. I think I must've drank something? Something weird?" He says, trying to make up an excuse for his dance with the faerie boy.

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" I say. I can't help it.

I, mean, how is he gonna just deny that? Sure, the "drinking-something-weird" thing will work for our parents if they find out about Alec dancing with another boy but, really, who is he kidding?

Jace just laughs and reaches for Alec's shoulder. "Dude, we know. How could we not? It's cool." He says, shrugging.

Alec glares at him. "You know what?" He asks, anger lacing his voice.

"Dude, you're gay. So what? You're the only one that needs to get over it." Jace says. For probably the first time, I completely agree with him.

We didn't even have to come to terms with anything. It never changed anything. He's Alec. He's always been Alec regardless of anything. What _could_ change him?

Alec's face slowly softens and he pulls our arms so that we'll follow him out of the building.

Once again, I find myself in the Fae gardens.

"You already knew? Since when? Why didn't I know about this?" Alec asks, all at once.

Jace just shrugs again. "Dude, you're my brother. Of course I knew. And I didn't think it mattered, at least not to me so, I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

Alec just nods, thinking.

"So, Alec! Who was that guy? He's almost as handsome as me." Jace says.

"Eh, his name's Auriel." Alec says simply.

"And…?" Jace and I respond in unison.

"And nothing, okay guys? We just danced. I'm not looking for a relationship or anything." Alec looks away, which is a definite sign that he's lying.

"That Auriel guy didn't try anything. Did he?" Jace asks, willing Alec to look at him. I notice that some of his words are slurring.

"What? No! He'd never do that. We're just, you know, friends or something." He looks back at us and I can't detect any sign of a lie so, I just shrug.

It takes a while longer to get back home, possibly due to my Vodka consumption sinking in, as well as Jace's all out tipsiness.

Once I'm in my room, I literally collapse onto my bed. Faerie parties take a lot out of you.

Something in the music can make you dance for hours and hours without knowing just how much you're wearing yourself out.

That is, until you arrive home.

A black shroud quickly welcomes me into sleep and the last thing I see is Meliorn's silver hair swishing before those gorgeous green eyes of his. My last thought is _Izzy, get a grip. He's not that great._

When I wake up, the first thing I do is check my phone.

No, not because of Meliorn but, out of habit.

Scratch that. The real first thing I do is gag because I have a slight hangover from the night before and the walls are vibrating or something.

However, there is a new text from an unknown number.

**Meliorn:** Hey, Izzy. :D Just wanted to make sure that you're alright. I know how those parties can affect people.

I scroll to the bottom of the text and find that he sent it around two o'clock last night. That's so sweet!

**Izzy:** I'm fine. A bit of a hangover but, ya know. How're you?

**Meliorn:** Good to hear. I'm great!

**Izzy:** I thought you'd call me?

**Meliorn:** I thought about it but, I'm kinda awkward, in case you hadn't noticed.

**Izzy:** Well, this is fine too.

**Meliorn:** Would you like to go out with me today?

Jeez. Why did it take this boy so long to ask? He's just like a human boy.

**Izzy:** Sure! Where do you wanna go?

**Meliorn:** I dunno. I thought I'd let you choose or something…

**Izzy:** How about I call you so we can discuss it?

**Meliorn:** Okay. Yeah, that sounds good.

I quickly add his name to my contacts and call him. He answers at the first ring.

"So, do you like movies, Meliorn?" I ask since I really don't know that much about him.

"Yeah. Movies are cool. Do you know what you want to see?" Meliorn asks.

"Not really but, there's always a million things playing at around eight so, we could just decide there." I say.

"How about I pick you up a little before seven so we can go out to a quick dinner, too?" He asks, sounding more comfortable.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So, seven thirty, then?"

"Yeah! Hey, Izzy, I'm gonna have to go." Meliorn responds.

"Oh, you manly knight duties await you, eh?" I ask, laughing.

I can hear Meliorn sigh on the other end. "Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Actually, in short, it sucks." He says.

"What, you don't want to be a knight?" I ask, confused.

"No. My parents want me to be a knight. I don't see how they should have any say." He answers.

"Huh. I know what you mean. Well, I'll see you later tonight, then?" I ask, wanting to get to a lighter subject.

"Bye, Izzy!"

"See ya, Meliorn." I hang up and collapse back into my bed. He's so strangely human…

Well, that's done. Now, if I could just find a nice boy for Alec….

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I actually updated this and my other story "Just to Make Sure" at the same time! I'd love if you could would check it out but, warning: It's about Magnus and Alec! Now, onto my summer reading assignments.<strong>

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memento

**Hello? Helloooo? Are you guys still there? *just me freaking out about reviews…* Haha. Well, regardless, I love you guys and…. Here's the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Memento<strong>

**Characters: Meliorn**

**POV: Meliorn (Yay! I'm so excited about his POV!)**

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrive home from the party, I let out a little squeal of excitement.<p>

Izzy had said yes! Yeah, she didn't seem that enthusiastic about our date but, hey, it's better than nothing. I didn't even expect her to accept.

I look down at my hand, where Izzy's neat script is written in dark ink, a memento that she really was interested in me.

I pull out my cell phone and start to dial the numbers. But, what if it's too early to call her?

What if she changed her mind? She hasn't changed her mind. Has she?

I'll look like a loser if she doesn't really want me to call her…

I sigh to myself. If she didn't want me to call her, I wouldn't have her number, right?

To stall for time, I slowly add her name and number to my contacts, even including her full and last name. Anything to prolong what I knew I had to do eventually.

I guess I could just text her, huh? That should be easy.

**Meliorn:** Hey, Izzy. :D Just wanted to make sure that you're alright. I know how those parties can affect humans.

I type it but can't get past the "humans". I change it to people. I don't want to give her a reason not to like me, even if she is notorious for dating Downworlders.

I wait for about five minutes before I decide that it's probably too late to try to get a hold of her.

I really am kinda worried, though. I mean, those Fae drinks can have weird affects on faeries. Imagine what they can do to humans.

A wave of exhaustion hits me all at once, though so, I pull my clothes off sluggishly, finally feeling the effects of the drinks myself and collapse onto my bed.

I must've blacked out, judging from how quickly I fall asleep.

I wake up later than usual the next day and, probably would've slept in even more if I didn't hear my damn phone vibrating around on my dresser.

I reach for it groggily, angrily pressing a button to see what it was.

**1 New Text from Isabelle Lightwood, **read the screen.

**Izzy:** I'm fine. A bit of a hangover but, ya know. How're you?

About the same, really. But, I don't want her to think I'm an alcoholic or anything so, I'll just ignore that. It's still the truth, of course.

**Meliorn:** Good to hear. I'm great!

I am great, now that she's replied. I may seem extremely pathetic for being so I don't know what, over a girl that I barely know but, really, she's stunning.

She's fearless, even for a Shadowhunter and extremely strong. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she's just so independent. My phone buzzes again.

**Izzy:** I thought you'd call me?

Huh. So did I, actually.

**Meliorn:** I thought about it but, I'm kinda awkward, in case you hadn't noticed.

The weird thing is that I'm not usually awkward at all. I'm usually very sure of myself. Sometimes, even arrogant, perhaps. But, I think I like her because she humbles.

**Izzy:** Well, this is fine too.

**Meliorn:** Would you like to go out with me today?

It's easier to ask this time because I'm completely expecting her answer. Unless, of course she has something… God, Meliorn. Just snap out of it already. She's just a girl. Jeez.

**Izzy:** Sure! Where do you wanna go?

**Meliorn:** I dunno. I thought I'd let you choose or something…

I honestly couldn't care less. This is the first girl that I've truly been interested in since Lilac so, I'm up for just about anything.

**Izzy:** How about I call you so we can discuss it?

Crap, I wish I had thought of that…

It takes a while for my ringtone o go off. AFI's Summer Shudder is my ringtone. I wonder would Izzy like them?

"Hello?" I say, mostly out of habit and for a lack of anything better to say.

"So, do you like movies, Meliorn?" Izzy asks. I'm really glad that she suggested that because I've been dying to see a few of the new releases.

"Yeah. Movies are cool. Do you know what you want to see?" I ask, hoping that she chooses one of the three that I've recently heard about.

"Not really but, there's always a million things playing at around eight so, we could just decide there." She's nothing like Lilac at all.

Sure, she seems strong and, maybe commanding but, Lilac was hell. She would've already ordered me to take her to a specific movie, at a specific time, wearing a specific outfit.

"How about I pick you up a little before seven so we can go out to a quick dinner, too?" I'm getting way more comfortable around her. At first, I was kinda afraid of a repeat, as far as girls go.

Even though Izzy seems so much better, I seem to be extremely attracted to the demanding type.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So, seven thirty, then?" As soon as she asks, my idiotic brother, Liam, enters the room, demanding that I go see the Seelie Queen at once.

She has absolutely horrible timing.

"Yeah! Hey, Izzy, I'm gonna have to go." I say, regretfully.

"Oh, your manly knight duties await you, eh?" Izzy asks, laughing lightly.

I know the idea may seem a bit intriguing, especially to a Shadowhunter but, truthfully, I don't want to be a knight. Or even part of the Fae court, for that matter. I'd much rather be a solitary faerie.

I sigh. "Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Actually, in short, it sucks." By this time, Liam's rolling his eyes at me and pointing at his imaginary clock. For an older brother, he's extremely immature.

"What, you don't want to be a knight?" Isabelle sounds somewhat confused. I smile darkly, unwelcome memories coming to the forefront of my mind.

My brother seems to notice because he steps closer to me, making sure that I'm okay.

"No. My parents want me to be a knight. I don't see how they should have any say." My voice comes out harsher than I mean it to and Liam has a look of concern and sadness on his face. I look away.

"Huh. I know what you mean. Well, I'll see you later tonight, then?" Izzy replies.

"Bye, Izzy!" I say, somewhat brightening at the prospect of actually getting to go out tonight.

"See ya, Meliorn." Izzy says. I really like how my name sounds coming out of her mouth. It's not like when other people say it.

When my parents or the Queen or just about anyone else says my name, they say it with authority. Authority that they always assume that they hold over me.

They say it condescendingly, as if the word imbecile should always follow after it. And, that's all because I don't want to be a stupid knight and everyone's aware of it.

Liam doesn't do that, though. He talks to me as if I'm an equal, which I am.

And, then there's Izzy. Isabelle says my name as if I'm a friend, even though we hardly know each other. Like all she expects from me is to be. Plain and simple. Just be: me, there, a person.

I like that.

That's when I hear a low, icy voice wafting from another room.

"Prince Meliorn. I demand to see you at once. This matter cannot be held but a second more." I hear the Queen's horrific voice say.

I look at the ink scrawled over my skin.

It makes me think of Shadowhunters and their marks.

And, Isabelle.

I've always loved that about Shadowhunters, actually. The way that they always wear their strength on their sleeve for everyone to admire. Izzy's little memento is at least keeping my head in clearer, less annoying places.

"Prince Meliorn!" I hear, her voice rising an octave.

I flinch at the use of that stupid title. _Prince. _That title's only been given to me so that she has more power over me. And that _imbecile_ that always seems to go after my name? Totally there.

I take one more look at Izzy's number.

My father is the Queen's brother but, she's the eldest sibling so, she has the throne. She's somehow become a secondary guardian of my brother and I (whatever that's supposed to mean), and now, we are her damned princes. Oh, joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short that was but, I wanted to save the whole Seelie Queen thing for another chapter. Also, I wanted to show you guys a little bit more of Meliorn. I actually like his character. A lot.<strong>

**Okay, before anyone tells me that I have everything about the Faerie Court wrong, just know that I made that up. Completely. But, I like it so, there it is! I also made up the prince thing but, she's ruthless so, I thought it fit! Poor Meliorn!**

**Tell me what you guys think about it! I loved your reviews, btw and I look forward to hearing from you guys again. And, I have big plans for this story... ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

**Sorry that I've neglected this story. I didn't mean to but, I've been getting kinda distracted with my other one.**

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>The Mall

**Characters: **Isabelle, Alec, and… Magnus! (I couldn't resist. I love him and, hey it _is _a Fanfic.)

**POV: **Izzy's

* * *

><p>Meliorn's gonna be here by six thirty, then. That gives me a lot of time, really. So, I decide to drag Alec on another shopping trip.<p>

This is gonna be so much fun.

I walk a ways down the hallway and stop in front of Alec's room. I can hear music playing faintly in the background so, I press my ear to the door.

_I know that we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far  
>Just you, me and the bar<br>Silly ménage a trois, sometimes_

I listen for a while longer, just to make sure.

If my parents weren't so oblivious to pop culture, they would already be questioning Alec's sexuality.

I never pegged Alec for a Lambert fan but, hey, who knows?

I laugh as I open the door in the middle of the part that I can hear my brother's voice rising on, knowing that he's totally in the moment.

I open the door so swiftly so that it doesn't make a sound and I'm highly surprised to find that his eyes are closed and he's playing air guitar as if his very life depends on it.

When he finishes air guitar, he starts prancing towards the far wall of room, his back turned to the door.

The whole time, he's flipping his hair and as he's bouncing to the music, I'm struck at the thought that Alec looks so incredibly happy.

Happier than he's been in a while.

His shoulder are back and he's literally strutting through his room, head flinging back to the beat every once in a while.

His hips sway as if he's been doing this his whole life. And, maybe he has. I don't know.

And, really, if my poor brother would stop worrying about everyone looking at him all the time, he could probably be a performer.

I mean, everyone knows he's attractive and he's toned from all of the training. His voice is surprisingly really good, too.

But of course, he wants to stay as far out of the limelight as possible.

Just then, Alec turns around and stares at me with absolutely horrified eyes.

"I-Isabelle!" Alec finally gasps. "What the hell are you doing?" Alec asks angrily.

"Watching my older brother strut his stuff to Adam Lambert, of course." I say, laughing slightly.

Alec's face becomes about five shades redder. "I know, I know. I shouldn't ever sing again. I'm totally off key." Alec looks to the floor, frowning slightly.

"What? Dude, no you're not. You voice is actually really good." I say sincerely, any hint of playfulness absent from my voice.

"Yeah right. I'm guessing you're gonna blackmail me now?" Alec asks with a smile that clearly states that that's exactly what he expects to happen.

Really, I was gonna use this little incident to get him to go shopping with me but, really, there isn't anything embarrassing at all here.

"Nah. You were actually really good. I didn't know you liked Adam Lambert." I say, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, well. You weren't supposed to know, Izzy." Alec's face is less red and he genuinely smiles.

"Well, you know what could have made this even better?" I ask him, grinning.

"No…Alec says, apprehensively.

"If you were strutting around in some skinny jeans. You'd be incredibly hot. Like sex on legs." I say, nodding at him, as he blushes even more. "You could probably even get a gig at a bar. Perhaps a gay bar?" I say, wiggling my eyes.

"Why would I want to work, better yet, perform at a bar? That's ridiculous, Izzy." Alec says, shaking his head at me.

"Well, regardless, acquiring skinny jeans means going to the mall, which we will be doing here shortly." I say matter-of-factly.

"So, you _are _blackmailing me." Alec sighs.

"Nope. You don't have to go of your own accord. But, regardless, you will be going. Even if I have to use force." I say, looking down at my silver whip.

"So, you aren't black mailing. Instead, you're threatening me?" Alec says in an exasperated tone.

"Exactly!" I say delightedly.

"Fine. I'll be done in a few minutes."Alec says, turning back to his closet.

Wow. That was a lot easier than I'd anticipated. I thought he'd surely put p a fight or something.

I turn to leave before he can change his mind but, Alec calls back to me, "Hey, Iz? Thanks." Alec says, grinning.

"For what?" I say, more than a little confused.

"Not blackmailing me. And being semi-cool." Alec says. I give him a fake punch on the shoulder before leaving his room.

I really do need to figure out a way to get that boy into a gay bar, though. He needs to relax.

I wander back to my room stare intently at my closet.

Whatever I wear, I'd usually pair it with an amazing pair of heels but, I need to walk around more comfortably in the mall so, I opt for flats.

With that decided, I start flipping through my clothes, yanking quite a few articles off of their hangers and throwing them across the room.

Purple cami? I don't think so. Might look nice on Clary, though.

White skinny jeans? I think not. I can only cover these legs so much and that quota has already been filled.

Jeggings? What the hell? Why are these even here? I throw these in the direction of the trashcan, hoping that they don't appear back in my closet whenever I decide to clean up.

I keep shuffling through my closet until I find a pair of black shorts. Hm.

They're nothing special but, paired with the right top, they could be amazing.

I walk over to the next section of clothing.

There are plenty of skintight blouses but, what catches my eye is a green cardigan made of a really light and breathable fabric.

I pair it with a shiny yellow shirt with glitter adorning every centimeter of it.

I search through my shoes, throwing them in opposite directions until I find a pair of zebra printed flats.

I take a quick shower, mind you, and hour is quick for me, and start applying my makeup.

I'm against foundation, really because it clogs your pores and makes you look as if you're made of rubber if it's worn to long.

So, I hardly use any of the stuff.

I spend more time applying eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow.

I can't help but think about how using these exact products on Alec's eyes would make them pop even more.

We have the same eye color and I really do think he could pull it off while still managing to look like a man, if that's what he's so concerned about.

I finish up and study myself in the mirror.

I really like this outfit, actually.

It looks casual, yet hot at the same time. I may even wear it on my date with Meliorn later if the shopping trip isn't too strenuous.

Dragging my brothers around the mall can be extremely strenuous though, even if only one of them are present.

"Hey, Alec!" I call, knowing that my voice will carry down the hallway to Alec's room.

"What?" He replies.

"Where's Jace?" I ask, somewhat dreading the answer.

"He said he had a date with a few Fae girls." Alec responds.

What the hell? A _few_. I never really understood what all of these girls (and sometimes, guys) see in my brother.

He dumps all of them after a week or so.

"Well, I'm ready, if you are." I say, applying a thin coat of Ginger Mint lip gloss.

I meet Alec downstairs at the elevator. It only takes us a few minutes to walk from the Institute to the mall.

Once we get there, I immediately head off in the direction of store for guys that I just know has awesome clothes for my brother.

I convince him to try on at least a dozen outfits all at once and plop into a seat by the fitting rooms.

Something that appears to be a walking stack of clothes sinks into the chair beside me and I have to crane my neck to make out a disarray of long spiked hair beneath it all.

"Frickin fitting rooms all frickin occupied." I think I hear the person say. From the sound of the voice, it's a guy.

"You okay in there?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

The pile shifts and I see a very glittery face staring back at me. The boy, or I should say, warlock, has long spiked hair, as I said and glittery streaks throughout it.

He's wearing bright purple lipstick and has blue glittery eye shadow on, as well as mascara and eyeliner. And his eyes are amazing.

They're green with a strangely gold tint to them. They also have slanted pupils. That's how I knew he must have been a warlock.

I break the weird silence. "Um. There's another chair on the other side of me so, if you want to put those clothes down or anything…" I suggest. That really can't be comfortable at all.

"Thanks, darling. These clothes start to get really heavy after a while." He says, as he stand once again and drops them into the chair unceremoniously.

"Hello, I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." He says, extending a hand.

"Isabelle Lightwood." I say, shaking his hand.

"Now, I'm sure you're not waiting for a fitting room in a men's clothing store, are you?" Magnus asks, smiling at me.

"Nah. I'm waiting for my brother. It takes him a while to figure out how new clothes work, sometimes." I say, smiling.

"You wouldn't happen to be Magnus Bane the High Warlock, would you?" I ask.

"The one and only." Magnus smirks mischievously.

"Huh. I always thought that the High Warlock would be some lofty old guy muttering nonsense." I say, thinking aloud.

"Well, sweetheart, I am 300 years old so, I guess that count as old." Magnus replies, waiting for my reaction.

I just nod. "By the way, I'm absolutely in love with your makeup. It's gorgeous!" I say, staring into his slightly slanted eyes to get a better view. He must be half Asian or something.

"Why thank you! I love your shirt. I think I may have a similar one at home, actually." Magnus says.

Just then, Alec comes out of the fitting room, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, new combat boots and a fitted black blazer over a white v0neck t-shirt.

"Your brother, I presume?" Magnus says, his eyes raking over Alec's figure.

I'd be so proud of Alec if he could snag this one! This guy is so hot!

"Alec looks at Magnus only briefly, though, flushing and turning his gaze to me.

"Alec, you look so adorable!" I say, clapping softly. Mostly, applauding myself for finding the outfit. "Don't you think?" I ask Magnus.

"Definitely. It really brings out your eyes. Plus, skinny jeans suit you really well, dear." Magnus says, nodding his approval.

"O-Okay. I'll just go try something else, then." Alec walks away swiftly.

"You'd better not lose those, either. You're buying that!" I exclaim to his retreating figure.

"Stuck in Narnia?" Magnus asks, hinting at Alec's position in the closet.

"That obvious?" I say.

"Definitely. Then again, I've been bi for centuries now, so it's probably just easy for me to tell." Magnus says, trying to give Alec the benefit of the doubt.

We talk a little more and when Alec finally comes out, freeing up a room, Magnus gives me his number and tells me to call him if I ever want to go shopping sometime.

I will definitely be taking him up on that. He's gorgeous and he has amazing style.

Then again, I have a date with Meliorn so, maybe this one should go to Alec?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I love Magnus! My boyfriend said it didn't make any sense for him to show up but, I ignored him.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! I'm still not sure if I should continue this one or not…**

**The next chapter will be their big date, though, if you guys are actually reading this!**

**-Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Jeez, I'm so sorry for not updating, guys! Between my stupid summer reading, my Malecs and other random crap, I don't know where my head's been.**

**Thankfully, TheFeatherQuill messaged me last night and reminded me that I've been accidentally neglecting this story. Thank you so much! But, I'm back and I think this is what we've all been waiting for…**

**Oh, and thank you to the person who reminded me that Izzy's eyes are brown. I actually only own two books in the series and I was too lazy to double check it. :D It is now doubly noted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>The Date

**Characters: **Izzy and Meliorn

**POV: **Izzy's

* * *

><p>The door bell rings at exactly six thirty but, before I can get downstairs to answer it, I hear my brothers talking to someone in the receiving room.<p>

As I'm going down the staircase, I can hear Jace saying, "I've killed stronger looking faeries than you." He has that stupid arrogant tone in his voice.

"Jace, seriously, just shut up." Alec interjects. "We won't kill you, despite what he's saying. Isabelle might if you piss her off, though." He says, his voice deeper than usual.

"Why would she want to kill me?" Meliorn asks in a confused voice.

"Maybe because you're probably using her." Jace shoots back quickly.

"How do you-" Alec starts in but, I interject.

I push them away from Meliorn, who's just staring at them as if they're insane. "Seriously. _Both_ of you, shut up. Besides, the Accords don't allow us to kill anyone that isn't a full demon." I say, giving Meliorn a smile but, he doesn't look to assured.

"I didn't even do anything!" Alec looks slightly offended.

"You're trying to scare my date off; I'd say that qualifies as doing something." I shoot him what we like to call a Classic Maryse. It's when our mom gives us this glare that makes you feel as if she's burning and freezing you from the inside at the same time. Between the three of us, I think we've all perfected it.

"Whatever, just go. But, remember, Faerie. I do know where you live." With that, Jace saunters off like he owns the place and Alec gives me a look before following him.

"Sorry about that. They try to be overprotective but, it doesn't work since I can, and have kicked both of their asses." I say flippantly, ushering him out the door.

"I thought it was nice of them. Annoying, but I get where they're coming from." Meliorn says, smiling.

"So, where did you want to eat?" I ask as we make our way to the sidewalk.

"Actually, I thought I'd let you decide. I'm not picky." Meliorn responds, moving some of his silvery hair out of his face.

"Well, I know this little bistro that has great pizza." I suggest and Meliorn laughs unexpectedly.

"What's so funny?" I ask apprehensively.

"I just never took Isabelle Lightwood to want pizza. Caviar, maybe. But, not pizza." He says, grinning.

"Well, you obviously have a lot to learn. Shadowhunters are full of surprises." I say, leading the way to the restaurant.

As soon as we step inside, I notice the amount of mundies staring at us.

I mean, sure, mundie boys are always staring at me. I'm used to it and I've learned to efficiently ignore them. Or teas them, depending on my mood.

But, the sheer amount of girls in the restaurant who are blatantly staring at Meliorn is pretty impressive. I mean, all he did was walk through the doors.

You'd think they saw Johnny Depp or something.

I guess someone else would feel a surge of jealousy or something but, it's kinda hard to make me jealous. I feel proud for him.

When I saw him the other night, no one reacted that way to him but, I guess that's because they were all used to it already.

"Looks like you've got a fair number of fan girls." I nudge his arm and he looks around.

"And, it's just my luck that I'm going out with the girl that isn't impressed by my wonderful silver tresses at all." He jokes as the hostess leads us to our table.

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't impressed. Just not inclined to ogle, unlike some." I respond, laughing pointedly.

I only really ogled that one time that I saw Mika Penniman at the downtown mall. Oh, and maybe when I met that sparkly warlock. He was _gorgeous_.

"What? I'm definitely not ogling." He says with an astounded look on his face.

"Oh, right. Then what's it called when someone is intensely staring at someone with absolute, unadulterated awe?" I ask playfully.

"Well, I do believe that would be called admiration. Not ogling." He says, reaching for my hand across the table. "Ogling is such a creepy sounding word, I think." He smirks at me.

"And, yet, here you are." I respond, enjoying the feel of his soft hand against mine.

"Whatever you say." His green eyes twinkle brightly in the dim lights of the bistro. "So, what should we order? They have a million pizzas here." He says, frowning slightly at the menu.

"Well, what do you like? You can pick everything you like and I can do the same and just throw it all on one pizza." I suggest. That's usually what I do with my siblings.

"Well, I like mushrooms, bell peppers, onions and, pepperoni." He says as he scans through the menu.

"Sounds good. Mind f we add Italian sausage, though?" I ask right before the waiter shows up.

He's a nice looking mundane boy with red hair and chocolate brown eyes that are lighter than mine.

"H-hi. I'll be your waiter today. C-could I get you guys something to drink?" He asks, tripping over some of his words.

I order a green tea and Meliorn gets a coke.

"See? That, Izzy, was shameless ogling." Meliorn laughs, referring to the boy.

"Nah. I think that looked more like admiration, truthfully." I wink at him and I can see a light blush forming on his face.

He laughs a little before going on. "So, tell me about yourself." He says and once again, I'm struck by how _human_ he seems, mighty Fae knight or not.

"Well I've been training as a Shadowhunter since I was five but, I didn't get to actually go on missions and fight until I was thirteen."

"Really? Are there set ages for when you can start and move on?" He asks as if he's truly interested. Most Downworlders don't care about Shadowhunter affairs.

"No. Some don't start training until they're ten and other may not get to go hunting until they're sixteen. It all depends on the Nephilim." I explain. "I'd like to know more about you." I say lightly.

"Well, I'm the Seelie Queen's nephew." He says and I'm honestly surprised by this.

"Really? Why are you her knight, then?" I ask and see something flash across Meliorn's face but, it disappears quickly so, I forget it.

"My father is her brother and my parents don't stay here so, we've been left in her care." He responds, looking down.

"Wait. Does that make you…" I trail off.

"One of the Queen's heirs? Yeah, pretty much." He grumbles but, I don't see the big deal.

"So, you're royalty, right? That's good." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, and no. Yes, it's somewhat good because I do have a say in her court. It isn't good because she has more power over me as her prince." He sneers at the word.

"Well, I definitely get the whole thing about parents' crazy expectations." I offer, even though I hadn't planned on discussing this. "My parents expect all of us to turn out to be these great Shadowhunters even though they're gone so often. It's hard to try to figure out what they want from us, sometimes." I explain, shrugging. It doesn't really bother me at all.

"Well, for what it's worth, you guys seem to be doing great. You and your siblings' automatic acceptance of Downworlders is noted by a lot of important people. You guys seem to keep things fairly peaceful in New York and you even show up to our parties. They should be proud of you." Meliorn responds, smiling again.

The waiter eventually brings our food, still stuttering profusely and we finish with just enough time to make it to the theater.

Just as I anticipated, just about everything's showing at this time of day.

There's a huge row of Now Playing pictures lined up along a broad wall outside of the theater and we've been staring at them for the past five minutes.

"I have an idea!" Meliorn says excitedly. "One of us will close our eyes and the other will guide them as the walk along the posters. Whichever one they touch, is what we'll watch." He says and even though it seems kinda silly, I decide to go along with it.

"I can choose if you want." I volunteer and he nods.

We walk over to where we think the middle of the pictures is and I close my eyes as Meliorn gently presses his hands to my waist.

"Okay, we'll move in whichever direction you want to." Meliorn says and with that, I start moving to my left before going to the right, trying to make it interesting and, maybe prolonging having Meliorn's hands on my waist.

Suddenly, I get an idea and start running blindly, feeling Meliorn trip a few times as he tries to catch up with me.

"What are you doing?" He says, laughing as I run in the other direction.

"Spicing things up. What? Big, scary knight can't keep up with a little Nephilim?" I tease, picking up speed before stopping and pressing my hand to a poster.

I open my eyes to see what movie I picked. It's some psychological thriller that doesn't seem to be too bad.

I giggle despite the fact that that isn't even in my nature. I turn around in Meliorn's arms, looking up at him, who's also laughing softly.

"That okay with you?" I ask, inkling my head to the poster.

"Yeah, it's fine." He says, not even bothering to look at the poster.

He doesn't move towards me but, he also doesn't remove his hands so, I take the opportunity to lean in, pressing my lips to his.

I like that he's almost the exact same height as me. If I had worn heels, I would've had to lean down more so, this is a lot more comfortable.

I move my lips against his, and he hesitates for second. But, once again, he isn't pulling away so I keep moving slowly against his mouth until he starts to move too.

Once again, I'm stunned by the fact that despite his coloring, he's so incredibly warm. And, once again, the kiss is extremely innocent, teeming with sweetness.

Naturally, I have to alter that.

I press my tongue to his bottom lip, like at the party and he happily obliges without as much hesitation.

This time is different, though because now, he's actually fighting for dominance and I decide to give in because I want to see what that's like.

His tongue slowly presses to the side of my mouth before slowly easing in and I wrap my arms around his slender frame, pulling him against me.

He shyly explores my mouth, teasing every now and then and sighing softly before I gently pull away from him, still holding him against me.

We both need air but, he looks a little confused. "We're gonna miss our movie." I inform him, pulling him inside the theater. "And we need to save this," I touch my fingertip to the corner of his mouth, smiling at his blush. "For later." I say mischievously.

The movie doesn't last too long and I manage to keep my hands off of him for the full two hours. We only hold hands, which is mostly because of what I said earlier and the fact that I want to make him suffer a bit.

He's so damn shy! I wanna see what happens when he's subjected to that kind of tension.

We also hold hands on the way back to the Institute but, once we reach the door, I pull him quickly inside and out of the cool night air and into the receiving room, which is embellished in gold.

I grab his waist and pull him close to me, automatically locking my lips to his and humming quietly against his mouth.

He responds by gasping, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip inside. He raises his arms and clasps them at the nape of my neck, stroking my hair gingerly.

We stand there just like that for a few minutes until I hear an awkward mix between a cough and a gasp.

I break away from Meliorn to see Alec standing there awkwardly, blushing and looking a little less than happy to see us.

My poor brother really needs to get laid.

Meliorn steps back. "Goodnight, Izzy." He whispers since we haven't spoken since we stepped foot inside.

"Goodnight." I respond, smiling softly closing the door behind him.

"Isabelle, I really didn't need to see that." Alec says, narrowing his eyes at me as if this hasn't happened before. Ooh, and he's brought out the 'Isabelle'. He does that when he's bothered.

I decide to voice my earlier opinion. "Alec, you really need to get laid." I say, moving past him and towards the elevator with a huge grin planted on my face.

As the doors close, I can hear him stutter incoherently a few times before deciding to just growl unintelligibly instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I finished. I tried to make sure that this matched up with the other chapters and I think it does… I giggled at the part about automatic acceptance of Downworlders, thinking about Magnus and Alec. And Izzy and Simon… :D I don't know. I'm tired and probably need some coffee even though it's six o'clock.<strong>

**Any mistakes- blame them on the fact that 1. I do not have a beta 2. This was rushed because I realized how forgetful I am and, 3. My boyfriend's on vacation with his family so, he didn't proofread it either. Oh, and I'm just a scatterbrain today.**

**Well, anyway, you guys should review so I can see them in my inbox and remember to update this more often! Thank TheFeatherQuill for reminding me!**

**Plus, I want to know what you guys think. How was the date? I love hearing from you!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
